callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrath of the Ancients
The Wrath of the Ancients is a Wonder Weapon in the Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies map Der Eisendrache. It takes the form of a bow made of bone and a mysterious adhesive, paired with explosive flame-tipped arrows. It is possible to upgrade the bow into four differing Elemental bows by initiating their quest lines. Overview Unlike its multiplayer counterpart, the Wrath of the Ancients holds a massive 60 arrows compared to eight. It takes little time to draw an arrow, which results in a high rate of fire. It is also very effective against the Panzer Soldat. It is similar to the Sparrow as one can hold the trigger down to make the arrow stronger, but, unlike the Sparrow, at the cost of more ammo. Also unlike the Sparrow, when fully charged, the weapon's shots are still affected by gravity, its arrows explode on impact rather than after a few seconds. Its explosions are very powerful and can take out multiple zombies with only one shot. Additionally, when using the bow, the player's melee will be replaced with a stabbing motion using the arrow, rather than the normal knife. The uncharged shot does the same damage as a direct impact with a charged shot; but the area damage is decreased. This means that even though they do the same damage, it could seem like the charged shot does more damage due the increased area damage. The explosions do not damage the user, which makes the bow an essential survival tool in Der Eisendrache. If a player bleeds out, they can reacquire the Wrath of the Ancients from the same location they got it from initially. Double Tap 2.0 increases the fire rate of the bow (firing quickly in succession), but the damage remains unaffected. The bow can be upgraded in four different ways, which both look and fire differently. The four upgrade paths result in either Storm, Rune Prison, Demon Gate, or Wolf Howl. How To Get The Bow In the map Der Eisendrache there are three Dragons scattered around the map. *One is located in the room where Speed Cola is located, right at the back above a fireplace. *The other Dragon is located near where Double Tap Root Beer is, located through the gate and right at the back above the tunnel that leads underground. *The last one is located in the pyramid room underground right above the wall. All three Iron Dragons must be fed 8 zombies. After they have been fed, they will stop eating more zombies, turn back to stone and then crumble down. Right after, all players can grab the Wrath of the Ancients in the room right above the undercroft where a knight is resting. It will be floating above the crate in the back of the room. Gallery Wrath of the Ancients BO3.png|First-person view of the Wrath of the Ancients Wrath of the Ancients Drawing BO3.png|Drawing an arrow of the Wrath of the Ancients Wrath of the Ancients Melee BO3.png|The melee attack of the Wrath of the Ancients The Upgraded Bows Wrath of the Ancients/Kreema'ahm la Ahmahm|Storm Wrath of the Ancients/Kreegakaleet lu Gosata'ahm|Demon Gate Wrath of the Ancients/Kreeaho'ahm nal Ahmhogaroc|Rune Prison Wrath of the Ancients/Kreeholo lu Kreemasaleet|Wolf Howl Achievements/Trophies * My Brother's Keeper '(75 /Silver Trophy ) - In Der Eisendrache, the one must be erased. * 'Der Meisterbogenschuetze '(40 /Silver Trophy ) - In Der Eisendrache, obtain all of the ancient bows. * 'Take a Bow (20 /Silver Trophy ) - In Der Eisendrache, upgrade the Wrath of the Ancients. * [[That's a lot of Jigawatts!|'That's a lot of Jigawatts!']] (5 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Der Eisendrache, electrocute 121 zombies. Trivia *When placed in a soul box for any upgrade, a free Max Ammo is automatically given to the player. *It has the same firing sound for the Staff of Fire. *In an update (1.17), all of the variants of Wrath of the Ancients only used one arrow with a charged shot. **However this has been removed with the 1.18 update. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons